Girls Night Out
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie has a girls night out. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Girls Night Out

"Alright, have fun, don't get too crazy." Nick told Jackie, Catherine, and Sara, as the three of them prepared to leave.

The three women were going to stay overnight in a hotel, for a girls night.

Since Nick had to work Jackie's parents were taking the kids for the night.

"We aren't making any promises Nicky." Catherine said with just a hint of mischief on her face.

"We are so getting hammered tonight." Catherine told them after they had gotten in their car.

"Um well you guys can, but I will not be." Jackie said with a chuckle as she laid a hand on her growing tummy.

"I'm with Jackie." Sara declared.

"You're pregnant too?" Catherine asked her with mock shock on her face.

Sara laughed.

"No, but I'm presenting evidence in a trial tomorrow afternoon, and I don't think it'd be a good idea to go in hung over."

"Jackie has a valid excuse, yours is not valid." Catherine declared.

Sara raised her eyebrow but let the subject drop.

"Let's hit the slots." Sara said once they got to the casino.

"Fine by me." Jackie said.

"Me too." Catherine agreed.

They sat down and each started playing a machine.

Within just a few minutes Jackie hit a $3,500 jackpot.

She decided to take the money in check form and the three of them decided that it wasn't a smart idea to carry around that kind of money with them so they went back to Jackie's house.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked worriedly when the three of them walked through the door just as he was just finishing getting ready for his shift at the lab.

"Nothing but Jackie is buying us dinner tonight." Sara said with a smile.

"I won $3,500."

"Hey, that's great hon." He said with a big smile.

"Thanks, we thought we should bring this home and not carry it around with us." She told him as she handed him the check.

"That was a good idea."

"Alright, let's be off ladies, girls' night is wasting away." Catherine insisted.

"Bye, be safe, I love you." Jackie told Nick.

"I will, love you too, and do that again." He said with a grin as he nodded towards the check in his hand.

"I'll try." She promised.

When the ladies got back down to the strip they headed into a restaurant.

"I think I'll have the vegetarian lasagna, what about you girls?" Sara asked.

"I'm going to have the chicken Alfredo." Catherine said.

"Cath could I ask a huge favor, could you get it without mushrooms?" Jackie asked her.

"Pregnancy thing?" Cath asked.

"Well I always hate mushrooms but at this time the sight of them makes me want to vomit." Jackie said, and just by the look on her face Catherine could tell she wasn't kidding, her face practically turned green.

"Alright, no problem." Catherine assured her.

"And mine doesn't have any mushrooms." Sara told her.

"Thanks guys." Jackie said with a shudder.

When the waitress came to take their order Sara and Catherine gave the waitress their order but when she got to Jackie they were in for a surprise.

"I'll have a piece of your pumpkin cheesecake please." She told the waitress.

Sara and Catherine raised their eyebrows at her.

"I pregnant, don't judge me." Jackie told them with a laugh.

Catherine and Sara both just laughed.

When their food came Jackie eyed her cheesecake.

"Holy moly, did I order a piece or the whole thing? You guys are so helping me eat this."

"You won't hear any arguing from me." Sara told her.

"Me neither." Catherine agreed.

They got some extra plates from the waitress and Jackie cut the piece into three pieces.

After dinner they walked around to see the sights and then headed up to their room.

"I brought DVD'S and a small DVD player and a bunch of comedies, who's in?" Catherine asked.

"I am." Jackie said.

"Me too." Sara told her.

"I also brought some wine glasses and a bottle of wine, and for the mommy to be, I brought a bottle of sparkling cider."

"Thanks Catherine." Jackie told her.

"Will it bother you if Sara and I drink? If so we'll stick to the cider too." Catherine told her.

"No, it won't bother me at all, I promise." Jackie insisted.

"I told you Cath, I'm not drinking tonight, I'll be having the cider too." Sara said.

"You are absolutely no fun Sara, but that's ok, more wine for me."

Sara shot her a dirty look but ignored her.

After everyone had their beverage Catherine started one of the movies, soon all three of them were laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe. Catherine was laughing harder than any of them, it might have been the movie but more than likely the cause was the half of bottle of wine she consumed.

After watching two movies they called it a night.

The next morning they got dressed, had a nice breakfast, got checked out of their hotel, played the slot machines a little more, and then headed to the mall so Sara could buy a new out fit to wear to her trial.

"Thanks so much for this you guys, it was so much fun!" Jackie told them.

"It was a blast, and once again, thanks for dinner, I was only kidding, you didn't have to buy." Sara told her.

"Yes thank you." Catherine agreed.

"It was no problem, good luck at the trial today Sara."

"Thanks."

As Jackie walked into the house she was floating, she hadn't had that much fun in a long time.

"Hey, how was it? Did you have fun?"

"I had a blast, but I got some bad news."

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"Well we played the machines again this morning and I didn't hit the jackpot, I only won $100 more dollars." Jackie said with a grin.

Nick laughed.

"That's tragic." He said with a smile.

"Actually, the bad news about that is that most of that one hundred dollars is gone, we hit the mall this morning." She said with a chuckle as she held up a couple shopping bags full of stuff.

He laughed and shook his head at her.

"How did Catherine and Sara do on the machines?" He asked.

"Not bad really. Catherine won $50 I think and Sara won $25, so we all came out ahead which is almost a small miracle."

Nick shook his head in agreement.

"How was work last night?" Jackie asked as she took a seat on the couch next to him.

"It was alright, kind of a slow night."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah, sometimes a slower pace is nice." He agreed.

"I'm going to go hang up these clothes." She said as she stood up.

"Ok, oh before I forget your mom called and asked if she and your dad could keep the kids for lunch, I told her that was fine."

"Ok, we'll go get them this afternoon." Jackie responded.

Nick nodded in agreement.

Jackie then went to hang up her clothes.

One thing was for sure, girls night had been a huge success.

The End!


End file.
